


keepin promises

by Julx3tte



Series: you can sail on thin ice long as i can too [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, battlefield pining, sylvain mirin on his knight, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: Ingrid was like a goddess on the battlefield. the blue lions, however, have a very complicated set of relationships to goddesses...
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: you can sail on thin ice long as i can too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	keepin promises

**Author's Note:**

> it's a whole fic and it's even a new fandom!! shoutout the 80 hours i spent in december, blowing through two routes on vacation.

Ingrid was a goddess on the battlefield. 

Too bad the Blue Lions had a complicated set of relationships to goddesses… 

Sylvain’s eye caught the glint of _Luin_ across the river, slashing into an armored knight and ripping a gash wider than the spearhead should be able to make against such heavy metal. Ingrid’s pegasus had rolled sideways to give her the angle. With the fall of the armored knight, anchoring defenses, Ingrid’s battalion easily crushed through the stronghold.

She was gone by the time he had a moment to turn from his own command and steal another look, already moving around to the bridge to capture his flank.

Full of awe at something he’d seen a million times, it was time for Sylvain to get to work.

Sylvain and Ingrid had been fighting together since they could walk - verbal spars with Felix and Marquis Fraldarius, wrestling with Glen, or catching an earful himself for all of his womanizing ways. Maybe they knew something he didn’t, but Byleth never seemed to deploy them together.

From a commander’s perspective it made sense. They were the only mounted units in the Blue Lions. Ingrid was the tip of the speak to Dedue and Annette’s slow push forward, and he often found himself playing vanguard for Dimitri’s inevitable conquest.

Still, after so many years of battle, it’d be nice to watch her lead from up close. 

He’d probably never request it, though. For now, Sylvain was content to watch what he could before turning his attention to his own battle.

* * *

Most of the fight was straightforward as usual, but just as he’d finished capturing a Ballista, a terrible scream cut through the air. 

Sylvain put his battalion just a stride out of range of Lion’s main forces, preferring to push the pace with his horses. A demonic beast erupted from the ground next to the trailing knight in his unit and knocked him off of his horse. 

Further back, he could see Byleth and Felix positioning around another beast. He was on his own.

It usually took two commanders to take one down. He’d have to hold out until someone - Ingrid, maybe if she could cut through the rear guard fast enough, or Mercedes, if Dimitri cleared a path up for her.

Sylvain tightened his grip on the _Lance of Ruin_ and took a deep breath. His lieutenant’s knew the play, but too much was up to chance. The Crest of Gautier would have to activate, otherwise the Beast’s barrier would stay up. They’d lose more men.

He charged, pouring his willpower into the Lance of Ruin. As his horse leapt off a small cliff towards the Beast, he flipped his grip on the lance and stabbed it through the air, calling down a _Ruined Sky_. Power surged into his arm and his spear, and the sky around the Beast cracked and broke. 

The first barrier was down. The second cost him half the battalion, forcing the rest to retreat. Sylvain took a stand to cover their retreat, but the Beast swatted him away, forcing him off his horse.

Mercedes was too far away. Even with a Physic, his armor wouldn’t hold another hit like that.

Sylvain made ready to call down the Lance of Ruin’s power again. Before he could let loose, the ground around him shook. He managed to catch a glint of metal before the ground under the beast cracked into lava. Suddenly, Ingrid was in front of him, cutting down the beast.

 _Burning Quake_ was a sight to behold. Sylvain passed out before he could think any more about it.

* * *

“... saving his dumb ass, trying to fight a Beast on his own. We’re lucky Annette was close enough to the shore to get me a _Blade Dance_ …”

Sylvain’s head hurt. He blinked himself awake to see Ingrid, Dimitri, and Felix standing by his bed. Guess he’d made it to camp. 

Dimitri saw him sit up and pulled Felix off. “Let’s go make sure the professor gets the combat report.” Felix shook his head on the way out.

“Heya,” he said to Ingrid, who’d turned to glare daggers into him. “Were you worried about me?”

Ingrid shoved him on his back. Then sat down next to him.

“This…” she gestured at the air between them. “...is making fighting a lot more complicated, “she said.

Sylvain sat up again, arms behind his back. These kinds of conversations, the ones that put words to whatever was between them, were few and too important to let his mouth run. So he waited.

“And it’s not the same kind of complicated as seeing Dorothea on the other side. Or trusting Dedue to cover my back for the first time. Those made me clench my hands and shake. This…”

Sylvain moved his arm around her waist. “This is making it hard to think about _after the war_ , yeah?”

“Don’t think I don’t notice you watching across the battlefield when you shouldn’t be. You’re too lax out there.” Ingrid poked his chest with a finger.

“I trust my soldiers.”

“You just want to fight next to me.” 

Sylvain looked right into Ingrid’s eyes. Her ribbons were the same color as the irises, a perfect match.

“Yeah.”

“Then ask the professor.”

“I don’t think they'd let us.”

“Never know unless you ask,” she teased. It’s what she’d said the first time he confessed to her in a letter, a year before their return to the monastery. 

Out of answers, Sylvain leaned in to kiss her, pulling her down onto the cot on top of him.


End file.
